A New Year's Mix Up
by Hibisha
Summary: Happy new Year to One and All!
1. Chapter 1

HIbisha: I'm 18! Yipee!

Zo: don't see the big deal. You aren't allowed to drink, you aren't getting a car, you're not getting your own house and neither are you allowed out of the house.

Hibisha: ;-; Thanks for bursting my bubble Zo. Anyways, I know I said no more new stories till I'm done with the old ones but a new year calls for a new story.

Zo: Another piece of crap you won't finish.

Hibisha: Go to hell. Anyways, I don't own Inazuma Eleven. Enjoy~

* * *

**"The New Year's Party"**

Madison Harp tossed her long red hair over her shoulder and closed the nail polish bottle. After bringing her freshly painted nails closer to her face for inspection, she smiled with satisfaction, blowing on them, trying to make the varnish dry quicker. A cough from behind her made her turn around and her smile widened as she noticed her cousin.

Blonde hair, slicked back. Blue eyes narrowed in disdain and one hand firmly planted on the hip. Dressed in a white tuxedo, with a red rose and a black tie, Heather made the perfect date-for her that is.

"I don't wanna do this." Heather Bell whined, "This wig is itchy and I hate the monkey suit." Madiso rolled her eyes. Typical.

"Heather," she chatised, "Quit being so selfish. I need a date to the dance and since Karl and I broke up two days ago, I don't have a date."

"Isn't this a bit extreme though?" Heather asked, frowning, "I mean, I get that I look like a guy being flat and all-you've mentioned that atleast a dozen times-What if someone finds out I'm your cousin-worse, that I'm a _girl_?"

"No one will find out," Madison said, her attension going back to her nails, "No one that is, if you keep silent about it." She glanced at her cousin sharply, "I mean it. Not even to Dylan." Heather rolled her eyes.

"He and I are not on the best of terms these days Madi." she muttered. Madison looked at her sympathatically. Heather and Dylan had been best friends since kindergarden. Dylan Keiths had been with her cousin since forever and she knew that if they were having trouble with their friendship, Heather and he were both hurting. Sighing, she turned back to the task at hand-her toes. She heard Heather sigh in defeat and walk out of the room. Smirking, she closed her eyes. Oh this was perfect!

* * *

Shirou Fubuki stared at Terumi Afuro miserably through his abino hair coving his face as his head lay on the table. Terumi was obviously enjoying his misfortune.

"Wipe that smirk right off of your face." he groaned. Afuro, or rather, Aphrodi, made a nosie that was somewhere between a snicker and a snort. Shirou looked up to send his blonde best friend a death glare. His date, Tracy Collins, had just called to inform him that she had a flu and could not make it to the dance. And to top it all off, she said that she couldn't even get her twin sister Trixie to come either.

"Why don't you just get another girl to go with you?" Aphrodi asked, his red eyes glinting as he doused his fries in ketchup. The two friends were seated in their favourite hangout, Fishery, which coincedently, sold everything except fish. Shirou shot him another dirty look.

"You know very well why." Aphrodi didn't answer him but replied with a small shrug as if to say, "Your problem dude." Since the dance had been mandatory for everyone, everyone had a date. Which meant that everyone was already going with some one. SHirou sighed and took a huge bite out of his burger. What he needed now, was a miracle. As one of the most hottest guys in school, he could not show up dateless. It would be blashphemous-a felony-a crime.

Aphrodi and Shirou were pigging out on burgers when Shuuya Gouenji walked in and plopped next to them. Shirou lloked at him with his teal eyes narrowed. Gouenji was another one of his best friends and Shirou could tell that something was up.

"Karl is taking Carly to the dance." Gouenji said in a blank tone. Shirou and Aphrodi gaped at their friend in complete shock. Carly had been dating Gouenji for the past two months. Aphrodi banged his hand loudly on the table and swore voilently. Shirou frowned.

"Wasn't Karl dating that chick from the cheerleading squad-Madison?" Gouenji shook his head.

"They broke up the day before yesterday-I think. I am under the assumption she caught him sneaking around behind her back."

"Excellent idea to get rid of that piece of human filth," Aphrodi raged, "Why I outta clobber him. Not that he deserves to be touched by my divine and holy hands of course. If that casanova thinks he can just parade around here and steal other guys' girls well then he has another thing coming. That unholy spawn of the devil..." Shirou continued to let Aphrodi rant about Karl's unholiness and his own holiness while Gouenji sstole his fries.

"So we're both dateless." he muttered dejectedly.

"So I heard." Gouenji said in grim amusement. Shirou looked up at Gouenji.

"Why don't you just ask Madison to the dance?" he inquired.

"She's going with some dude from her home land who had come to visit her. His name is Hunter Brake or something along those lines." SHirou whistled.

"That girl is fast. Breas up in one day and has a guy shipped over the next." Gouenji laughed. Aphrodi looked at his watch.

"Oh shit," he said, "Gotta go get ready for the dance. Later bros."

"Later," Goenji and Shirou muttered, "See ya at the dance."

**At the dance, 11:30 pm:**

"Look at Madison's hot date." Reina Yagami muttered to her best friend Kii Fumiko. The purple-nette turned around to see the red head walk in witha dazling blonde guy wearing a whit tuxedo.

"Love her dress." she muttered. Madison was wearing a green column gown with black high heels which went with her black jacket. Madison spotted her fellow squad members and dragged the boy towards them. Her hair was done up in an elegant french knot.

"Hunter," she said as she reached them, "I would like to introduce you to Kii and Reina." Reina flipped her blue hair off of her shoulder and shook hands with the guy her crystal bl. His blue eyes sparkled with amusment.

"Hello," he whispered, "I'm pleased to meet you." Kii's onyx eyes widened as the boy gallantly leaned down and kissed Reina's hand and then her own. Reina couldn't help but giggle and even Kii flushed slightly. Oh God, this guy was a catch! Reina caught Natsumi Raimon's eye from afar and waved her over. Natsumi walked over with her boyfriend Genda trailing behind her. She wore a sparkly pink dress with a shawl draped around her slender shoulders. She looked out of this world. Her hair was done in elaborate curls, framing her face to perfection. Genda was dressed in a black tuxedo. He looked a bit freaked out when Hunter reached out and kissed Natsumi's hand although he blew it off and shook hands with the dude.

Reina looked at her reflection in the wall length mirror beside them. A white dress which was as beautiful. Her blue hair was open framing her petite facial features.

Kii's dress was hardcore goth.

It was black with a swirl of dead roses going from her left shoulder and looping around her hip. Her purple hair was pulled back into a single ponytail with strands of hair coming out on either side. She looked heavenly.

"Well well," came a voice from behind them, "If it isn't the gathering of the prettiest girls from school." They all swirled around to face Shirou who grabbed Reina and swirled her away, ignoring her giggling protests.

Natsumi and Genda also hit the dance floor and Shirou came back to the group whicle Reina danced away with her date Hiroto Kiyama. Hiroto's vermallion hair was gelled intp spikes. He looked absolutely breath taking in his black tuxedo. Kii hit the dance floor with her boyfriend, Midorikawa Ryuuji and the two slow danced to the fastest song the ears had ever heard. Resting her head on Ryuuki's shoulder, she closed her eayes and sighed.

"Everything's perfect." she whispered. Ryuuji smiled and leaned down and captured her lips with his own.

"You're right." he agreed, "Everything is perfect."

* * *

Heather stared at the albino boy, trying hard not to make it look too obvious. He was gorgeous. And the blonde who had joined them wasn't any shabby looking either. Serious brown eyes, striking features-hot was all Heather could say. She saw Madison glare at the blonde and flinched-oh great. Pick a fight with the cutest guy on the planet-minus his albino friend of course. Now that Heather looked around, she realized most of the guys were blessed with striking good looks. She was about to comment on how gorgeous he was to Madison when she realized Madison had dragged the blonde boy away. She sighed. Ditched-again.

"You look like a sad lonely dude." She looked up t see the albino standing a little too close to her. She took a step back wards and grinned.

"Hi." she said, sticking out her hand, "Pleasure to meet you." The albino stared at her long and hard.

"You're a girl." he declared. She blanched. How the-what the-huh?

"What do you mean?" she cried, alarmed. He smiled.

"Oh you know." With that he disappeared through the crowd.

* * *

Madison stormed outside the gym and swirled around.

"I wish you'd keep a leash on that bitch of yours." she growled. Gouenji didn't say anything. She glared at him. He was the hottest guy ever and because of Karl, she was pissed at him. Great. Tears filled her blue eyes. Turning away, she rubbed her eyes. A gentle hand on her shoulder made her freeze.

"You're not the only one hurt here." She turned to face him and blue eyes completely locked with the brown ones.

_"Only half a minute to midnight!" _voices from inside the gym shrieked. But Madison couldn't careless. Those eyes-so warm yet so detached. Reaching out she hesitated, wondering if she should.

_10...9...8...7...6_

"You shouldn't." he answered her unasked question.

"I shouldn't." she agreed, her voice tiny and frail. The connection between them was fragile yet seemed stronger than Madison had ever encountered with anyone.

_5...4...3..._

His face was inches away now.

_2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

* * *

Zo: So did they kiss or not?

Hibisha: You're an idiot. PLease review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hibisha: Ah~How I loath me existence.

TOBF: What happened?

Hibisha: Fill you in later. Lets get on with the new chappie.

* * *

**"Falling Is Fatal"**

"You did what!?" Reina exclaimed as Madison sat staring in the mirror with a love struck look on her face.

"I kissed him." she said, giggling. Reina wondered if her best friend was mentally okay. Shuuya Gouenji was known to be serious, quiet and-and-committable! He was the kind of guy who wanted a steady girl friend. Madison and him-well there's a match made in hell! Relationships were based on loyalty and trust. Madison hadn't had a steady boyfriend since well-never! Her last boyfriend had lasted about two weeks-even that only because she and Karl had a mutual agreement on dating other people in between their so called 'relationship' so it had ben fine with her flow. Her river was twisted while Shuuya, he was a straight one as far as she knew.

"What about Hunter?" she prodded. Madison smirked at her.

"Oh he's fine with anything I do. Although, he was kind of telling me to stop using him as a last minute dating option." Reina rolled her eyes.

"So tell me about this cousin of yours." she said casually. "You know, the one who's about to move here?" She saw Madison hesitate slightly.

"What's there to tell?" she asked, "She's our age, blonde, blue eyes and hates being a girl." Reina rolled her eye the second time. Madison didn't seem to like this cousin of hers very much.

"You guys don't have any love lost between you two do you?" Reina teased. Madison opened her mouth to answer but Reina's phone rang. "Hold that thought-hello?"

Madison waited as Reina explained to her foster brother why she was going to be late. Seemed like he wanted her home right away. Reina was frowning.

"Uh-huh. Fine. Yeah sure." She disconnected the call and got up. "I gotta go Madi-Nagumo is on the verge of killing Hiroto and I gotta go fix this up." It was Madison's turn to roll her eyes. Reina left the room, smiling fondly at the thought of seeing her boyfriend.

Madison stared after her for a minute before looking at herself in the mirror.

"Hate Heather? I would be crazy if I did."

* * *

"Class, I'd like to introduce you to the newest member of our class, Heather Bell." Reina stared at the blonde girl-guy-whatever. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a pony tail and the rest of her-well, if Madison hadn't told her she was a girl, Reina wouldn't have known. She saw Natsumi narrowing her eyes as if analyzing her which she no doubt, was doing. Shirou raised his hand.

"Yes?" Mrs. Periwinkle asked kindly-everyone talked to Shirou kindly-not doing so would lead to consequences.

"I wanna ask the new girl a question." he declared.

"Make sure its a girl before you ask her out." a voice, unmistakably Fudou Akio's, rang out. The whole class burst ou laughing. Reina looked up, expecting to see the new girl looking embarrassed or crest fallen but she was astonished to see her face emotionless.

"What do you wanna ask?" Heather asked Shirou once the class had maintain decorum. Shirou smiled.

"Do you by any chance have a brother named Hunter?" Out of the corner of her eyes, Reina saw Madison give Shirou a astonished look-and something akin to-worry? Heather gave Shirou a level headed stare.

"No," she said, "But I do have a friend named that. He was here visiting-perhaps you met him?" Shirou grinned at the new girl and the new girl smirked back. Reina frowned. Shirou was up to something-she's warn the new girl to stay clear of Shirou once class was over. She turned to give Madison a grin and was confused to see her glaring at her cousin. Amazed, Reina turned back in her seat. Things did not look good between the two cousins. How odd.

Heather came and sat down next to a girl with reddish-brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Natsumi Raimon." the brunette said, "I hope you find our school nice." Heather wondered if this girl Natsumi talked formally with everyone or it was just her. She knew that this girl had a boyfriend-she had met him at the dance. As the teacher turned to face the board, she was prodded by the person sitting behind her.

"What?" she asked in a low voice, not bothering to turn around and face the person. He handed her a note. She took it and after opening it, she froze.

I know your secret.

Madison was going to kill her.

She whirled in her seat to ask who had sent her the note and froze at the sight of the boy behind her. One look at him and her world exploded. His blonde hair was not only longer than hers but also silkier. His ruby eyes had an arrogant look to them. His perfectly pink lips were smiling a smile which seemed to be mocking her very existence. If there was ever a thing such as love at first sight, then she knew she was going through it at he very moment. He gave her a questioning look. She opened her mouth to ask who had sent her the note but the only words that came out were- "Hi, my name is Heather-what's yours?"

* * *

Madison saw Heather make a beeline towards her. Her face was flushed and her eyes were sparkling. What the-

"Madsion!" she hissed, "I have a question, "Does Afuro have a girlfriend?" Madison gave her cousin a calculating look. She thought she had noticed something odd when Heather had turned red in class.

"Yes. Why?" she asked slowly. Her suspicions were confirmed when Heather's face fell and her eyes clouded over. Madison sighed.

"Look Heather," she began but Heather put up he hand to stop her.

"I know-I know. I'm only here for a year. I shouldn't fall in love." Madison's voice softened.

"I'm only saying this because I know you'll get hurt-and after what happened with Christopher and the rest, I think its best if you avoid male company." Madison knew that for Heather to avoid male company, it would be close to impossible. She had always had male friends because of Dylan. That sick son of a sicker bitch.

"Heather!" Madison looked up to see Reina running towards them. She skidded to a halt and Madison was irritated slightly how her best friend could be out of breath and yet somehow manage to look completely fresh. Heather raised her eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Don't do it."

"Don't do what?" Heather asked.

"Don't fall for him." Reina said, her eyes locked with the blondes "Don't fall for Fubuki."

* * *

Hibisha: Well there's a load of crap.

TOBF: review?


End file.
